The Elder Chain of Henertron Massive Crossover
by Luis A.G. Monroy
Summary: The entire Universe is being threatened by legendary forces. So now all Super Heroes bring a new hero from the magic world to help them. The Biggest Crossover of stories ever existed all together in a unique story plot! The is no crossover like this one!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanmade story, in any form, be it written, performed, or filmed, they belong to their respective owners/authors/production companies, and I am not making money from this in any way, shape, or form, it is solely for amusement.**

**THE ELDER CHAIN OF HENERTRON**

**Chapter 1: The New Avenger **

(THE MASSIVE CROSSOVER)

-¡Easy!. He will be here soon.- A man who was sitting on one side of the table said.

-'¡We are running out time! ¡He must make a decision!.- A man said walking from Wall to Wall.

It was a small room, probably a basement of a rustic house, maybe an old prison. It was dark; the only light was a 24 watts bulb at the celling over the table. Everything was dark.

-¡We don´t need him!- The walking around man shouted while he stopped at the middle of the place, looking at the man sitting the other side of the table.

-We need as many, as possible. I said, take it easy.- The man at the table said with a calmed and relaxed tone.

The other man managed himself to one of the corners of the room, he stayed there quit, lost on that dark room.

From the opposite corner of that room, another voice came.

-It is of his matter to, he knows this is affecting him, his people, all of us, together.-

-Did you managed to sustain the element?- The man at the table asked.

-Well, Yes, am, well no. If I consider being online every 5 seconds then off again, Well Yeah.- The words came from the man of the second corner, his voice kind of sarcastic.

-We need to do all we can. ¡And have it all ready!. For when it is time. Otherwise we will loose everything.- The man at the table said.

-We are loosing every second we stand here, without doing anything.- The man of the first corner said. He continued -I can go myself and finish this once and for all.

-Are you sure?. Do you listen what you are saying? Answer me. How you plan to survive if you miss your energy while traveling between the wholes? Tell me. How you think you going to do when your powers come and go every few minutes. Just this. How do you manage to confront what is ahead, what it is in there without having what makes you what you are, your power, huh Thor?- The man at the table said.

-¡OK. I get it!- Thor shouted while still resting in the first corner close to the table.

-My system detects strong levels of vonailek.- The man of the second corner said

-¿How strong Tony?- The man at the table asked

-Enough to beat its Carbokron levels ass.- The man of the second corner answered.

-¡He is here!….-The man at the table said, at the same time he forwarded his body to the front.

A black man was lighted by the bulb, one eye covered, the other focused on the front door, that metal and noisy door in front of him.

The footsteps were stronger, it was almost there.

The door opened itself slowly, making the longest and most disgusting sounds heard by man or probably by any living creature. A man came inside the room. They all look at him. He walked slowly until almost touch the table ligthed up.

-I found what you wanted.- The stranger said, he stood at the other side of the table. At the same time he landed a small bag on the table.

-Tony, please check it.- The man at the table said. At the same time Tony got close to the table to grabbed that small bag.

-My answer is no.- The stranger said.

-Being honest with you, I would really like this wouldn´t be necessary. ¡So you could all say no!- The man at the table said with a calmed tone.

-Why did it take you so long?- Thor asked, he was still against the first corner of the room.

His eyes were full open, looking at that man who was the last one that got into the room.

-I have my reasons.- The stranger answered.

-Well if you were a litter bit more concerned about what is going on.- Thor said, but the stranger man interrupted him.

-I am totally concerned of what is going on, If I wasn´t, I would not be here.

-You are just here because you are afraid.- Thor yelled to the stranger.

-Well, I am indeed. But aren't you?- The stranger asked to Thor in a calmed tone without looking at him. His voice tone had not changed at all since he got into that place, he had not even move at all from where he was.

-Well of course not, We will always prevail, and there is nothing that would be such a menace for us, we can save this planet and others, and sure we don´t need your help.- Thor said in an egoist and aggressive tone to the stranger who was standing at the middle of the room.

- So, if you do not require my assistance, why do you keep seeking me? Heh. I mean you keep saying since I got here, before I got here, and before that, That you don´t need help.-The stranger said, putting his eyes on Thor.

-Stop now.- The man at the table said.

-No wait a minute, You all keep saying that you can handle this, that you do not need nothing, because you will.. Amm.. How did you say THOR, prevail?. How come you keep saying that when all I look in your faces is fear, desperation, frustration. Huh?... You know what… Thats right THOR! You don´t need nothing. ¡You are completely ok!.- The stranger said using a laughing and sarcastic tone.

-¡You are starting to piss me of for real!- Thor shouted.

-Oh well, what are you going to do about it Thor? Hit me with that peace of rock you have in your hand?- The stranger asked aggressively.

-You know what, I think I will. ¡With my hammer!- Thor shouted in a more aggressive tone to the unknown man. He moved a step forward to the unknown man, handing hard his hammer in his left hand, almost ready for action.

-Yes. ¡Probably as solid and empty as your bloody brain that hammer you stupid wank!- The stranger said to Thor.

¡At least better than that damn flat peace of Wood that you have in your hand! What are you planning to do with that weakly thing? Break it on enemies' faces? Thor said making fun of him with a sarcastic tone.

-¡What about shav it up your ass while I pronounce my favourite spell…! The stranger yelled to Thor.

-¡Hey!- The man at the table shouted.

-¿¡Oh Yeah!- Thor.

-¡Yeah!- The stranger yelled.

Both approached aggressively to each other.

-¡Hey, cut it out now damn it!- The man at the table yelled. He stood up almost jumping!

Both Thor and the other did not say any other word, just kept looking each other without moving.

-I said cut I out, know.- The words came from that bald man with a black patch on one of his eyes. The one who had been sat at the table.

Thor and his opponent stood away from each other.

-¡Positive! Levels of vonailek are higher than expected!- Tony said while taking out the small stone out of his high tech suit.

-¿How´s that?- Asked the bald man sat down on the table, looking at Tony and forgetting for a minute the confrontation between the other two.

-About 73.8% per cent over total mixed, 28.1% over all our last researches results.

All of them where paying attention to Tony Stark, at least most of them, the unknown man who argued with Thor was barely looking at Tony.

-You might be wasting your time.- The stranger said to all of them, then he looked at Tony.

Nobody seemed to care of what he said.

-Is not enough, we need to know if is sustained in a complete molecular fusion.- The bald man said.

-Listen to me, I need to tell you som..- The unknown man was still ignored by everybody.

-I am sending the results to you know.- Tony to the bald man.

-¡No! Don´t waste time. ¡We need to know if it is the link!- The bald man suggested.

-¡It is not what you think it is!- The unknown man said, but they barely threw a look at him and then they continue talking.

-Even that this material doesn´t bring up the properties specified in the protocol of research, it has the enough material to work on a replica.- Tony said

- I know where you going Tony, but we are not ready yet, nor they will, forget about that.-Nick was saying.

-¡Would you two just pay ate…!- The unknown man was ignored again, just to encounter the eyes of Thor, both a litter bit frustrated and uncomfortable.

-¡Listen to me Nick, I know how concern you are, but if we just send this data to General Hawk from G.I. Joe Force , he could proceed to..! Tony said, but was strong interrupted by the bald man, the bald man answered to the name of Nick Fury.

¡Stark, send that data to Mr. Blue, there is no point keep arguing on this. ¡Send it to Mr. Blue, he might find something we are not being able to, you got the address Dr. Banner left right? Nick Fury said intensively.

-Yes, I got it!- Tony answered

¡SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, NOW!- The stranger yelled.

-You know, I have a question. Am. Aamm. Wh. Where is Widow?-The unknown man asked in pissed of tone.

-Wha. Wai..Who do you mean?- Nick asked to the unkown man in a bothered tone.

-¡The women, that girl, Natasha, the bloody Black Widow how you mentioned!- The unknown man answered a litter bit more pissed.

-Well, not here. I believe.- Tony said but was interrupted by the unkown man.

- Pretty bad, It would be great she be here so you could be shut the fuck up, and starting at her bloody ass like always when she is around. The unknown man dais.

Thor let out a quick smile and laugh about it.

-¡Listen to me, you are wasting your time, I already had my whole department and Order looking for the properties of the stone for a long time! The stranger said to all in a more aggressively tone.

-The stone is not a link, it's a magnet more likely, its properties could work as a magnet which we could use to move forward and locate the link to the source, if its like that, we should not waste time trying to bring more things out of the stone, we got all the information we need from it. Now, we must use it to find the Portal.- The stranger said un a litter bit more calmed and focused.

-Portal? What do you? Ok listen we still need to learn the full composition of this stone to look for possibilities of increasing energy absorption for possible spectral positive assimilation. - Nick Fury asked but was interrupted by the unknown man.

-¡Listen to me, we might have days, even hours, who knows. Our predictors at the Minister in London have been disorientated and we think it has to do with this current malfunction of the source.- The unknown man said.

-Nick, this could take weeks. Said Tony to Nick Fury after Nick whispered something to him.

-I do not care, fulfil it. We will have to wait.- Nick Fury said in a calmed tone and ignoring the unknown man.

-¡You stupid mug.!- ¡Damn it!- The unknown man said to Nick fury. This time he laid hard his hands on the table.

-¡See, I made the most rigorous researches, we have been working on this even before this had happened, what makes you think you will find something we did not!- The stranger asked in an arrogant and angry tone.

Nick Fury full opened his eyeballs and.

-¡Oh, I am sorry, you highness, I am sorry we wasted your precious time!- Nick Fury lost it.

-¡I don´t know what I am doing here! You are useless to me!- The stranger said grabbing the stone and putting it back into its bag.

-¡Come on brothers, I do not understand why you fight if we are all in the same sight!- Thor said

-¡You shut up, Thor!. ¡Specially you!- Tony said a litter bit having fun of him, considering his ironical comment.

-¡You think you are better than us don't you? And yet you want us to be in your side and do what you want?- Nick Fury said to the unknown man.

I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you. I don't believe we are bet… The stranger was saying but was interrupted by Nick.

-¡Oh!. ¡You didn´t mean to! ¿¡So now after you almost call me by that subject, now you are going to say that it does not mean anything!- Nick fury asked paying attention to the unknown man and laying back to his chair.

-¡I said I am sorry, I do not mean what I said and I am sorry for how I was going to call you, that is stupid. I strongly believe that we are all humans, brothers and sisters of this worl…- The unknown man was aggressively interrupted this time.

¡BULSHIT!- YOU HERE ME. ¡BULSHIT!- Nick Fury shouted to the unknown man.

- ¡If you people really had believed we are all equals! ¡Tell me something right now! ¡From how long have you people been keeping in secret your existence to the rest of the world? Huagh? If you really believed that crap you just said. ¡Why have you never let the whole world now about your existence? Nick Fury asked

-It is for you own protection.- The stranger asnwered again to Nick Fury in a calmed tone.

-¡Shit! ¡My own protection!.¡Our own protection? Nick Fury shouted raising his tone again.

-¡Its been always like that, for your safety, for your own protection!- The stranger raised his tone also.

¡Well I don't feel much protected right now Mr.!- Nick Fury said.

¡We will solve this!- The stranger continued.

¿Do you really feel like you can protect us? Nick Fury asked to the unknown man in a more calmed tone. His eyes were focused on the unknown man face.

Nick fury moved his body a litter bit forward to the unknown man and continued

-¿Have you felt it? This thing, this abomination is not just taking the life of normal people, it is also killing you and your people by slowly taking the source of your powers. So tell me. How can you protect us when it is your people also who needs protection? When it is not only me and the people in this room who need protection, but also you. Tell me. ¿How are you going to save us all Mr. Potter? Nick Fury asked, he was more calmed now.

The unknown man moved his body forward to Nick, the only light in that room touched the unknown man face and neck. His face showed a man arriving to his forty years old, green eyes behind his glasses, a scar with the form of a lighting at his forehead, t seamed like a really old scar. A man with a strong look and determined, his name was, Harry Potter.

it will continue...

**Please review it so I continue!. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanmade story, in any form, be it written, performed, or filmed, they belong to their respective owners/authors/production companies, and I am not making money from this in any way, shape, or form, it is solely for amusement.**

**THE ELDER CHAIN OF HENERTRON**

**Chapter 2: The Source of Henertron**

(THE MASSIVE CROSSOVER)

- Listen to me Nick, I know that this is killing all of us, and because of that, if we keep fighting between each other, we will not find a cure for all of us. If the time comes when we are all concern of each other existence, I will strongly embrace the moment, if it does not happen. Well. I believe indeed it will happen one day.- Harry Potter said to Nick Fury.

-¡Its that so!.- Nick Fury said.

-¡Yes! You know, my son James two years ago at his first year at Hogwarts, you know it is a school for young wizards and witches. He stopped a plan from United States exchange students who were trying to reveal the truth about our secret world and then let it know to all humanity. I told him that one day the whole world will know the truth.- Harry Potter said to Nick Fury and looking to the rest of the members of that room from one to each other.

-You got to be shiting me.- Tony Stark said to Harry.

Thor was looking something at the wall.

-No, I am absolutely not. You see. And if this is expected to happen one day. Well First we must give more years of life to our world.- Harry said, all of them were more relaxed now.

-So then, lets continue with the real situation shall we.- Nick Fury said

-Look, this stone had indeed almost unlimited energy, but as I just said, it has almost, it does not have the properties of the ancient Wholy-Beline.- Harry said to the rest of the members of that room.

-¿What did you say, Wholy, what?- Tony asked.

-He refers to the element of all creation; we call it the same way in our world.-Thor said getting a step closer to the group.

-What are you two talking about man?- Tony asked, he was not understanding the conversation.

-We are talking about the same thing, you are looking for the element that could be the link of this world to the Source of Amblibion, or the way your world say it Thor, the link to the Rooth of Yggdrasil, the universe tree.- Harry said to all, while Thor nodded.

- As I was saying, the stone that I brought was created on the beginning of times of this world. It is said by an old fairy tale, that this rock was made by the death itself, being called the stone of resurrection. After my Order researched deep on this rock, we found that the true is that this rock might have been created when this world was created. This is the rock, the one of this planet, but is is only one of many that exist in each planet of all planets members of Yggdrasill.- Harry said focused on his explanation.

-¡That is true! We have found the one of our planet a couple of centuries ago. And it help us to find the portals of our planet which lead us to the Henertron energy of our planet.- Thor said.

-So, we could make use of your Henertron source to find ours in our planet.- Tony said.

-¡Impossible! After the balance was broken, when earth got almost a phsycal contact with the other planet. Connection between worlds henertron sources was damaged!. Thor said.

-As consequences, also the link of each world to its own Henertron source was lost.- Nick Fury finished.

-But as I am sure you all now, This rupture in the connection between world sources is the main cause of the threat which is living not only our world but others.- Harry said looking at each member of the group.

-When that planet almost crashed ours, the portals of both planets where activated and both planets were full connected to each other, and something fell from that planet, its main source fell into our planet with other things to, we must locate all of them.- Harry said once again looking at the rest of the members of that room.

-Wait a second, if any planet looses its source it is destroyed, that is what is happening right now …- Tony Stark was interrupted by a phone call.

-Henertron sources can travel all around the Intergalactic tree, they can be just flying around the universe, but as all you know there is only one world which cannot loose its sources, if it looses it, we are all gone.- Thor said, everybody became quiet, Tony was still talking to somebody on his phone. Everybody else paying attention to Thor.

-Humanity received its first official contact with outside intelligent life a few years ago, this individuals came from that world that almost crashed with earth 2 years ago. When they came, they explained that their planet was just alive as each one of them were. When the big explosion occurred, and our universe was created, the main energy of that explosion focused itself into a huge powerful nucleus.- Thor was saying.

-¡Yes! A Perfect atomic assimilation of vonailek and carbokron.- Tony Stark said while he was still looking at a small shining screen on his left arm. He was pressing something like buttons at the same time he looked like he was reading something.

-¡Yes! That perfect combination had the same properties of element 115 named also energon, found it on Area 51 in 1976 when a midia rock crashed on Roswell.- Nick Fury said putting his eyes on Tony, Harry and then on Thor.

As I was saying, that nucleus composed of energon energy, as any other planet, it started to attract materia of the universe, unlike other planets that do not sustain energon properties in their nucleus and because of that they must find the proper material to create a planet and give life to it; this ultimate nucleus managed to create a unique stone-metal planet which not just does not require a sun, and stabled weather conditions to exist. It also gave life to intelligent life with ulimited source of energy.- Thor was explaining.

-The Autobots and Decepticons.- Harry Potter finished.

-¡Yes! They explained that their planet made by the ultimate energon energy created a strong connection with the other planets nucleus after the big bang, and as their planet was the first one. This planet is the rooth of the entire tree of planets in other words.- Thor was explainin, when he was interrupted by Tony.

-But where are you going with this?.- Tony asked.

-If a tree looses its arms it can still live, but if it looses its rooth, it is all gone.- Thor continued.

-The main sources of all planets, each Henertron comes from each world nucleus. If they are separated from their planet it is not a problem. As we did before. We took the Henertron energy source from the Planet of the Ice Giants and they all all still live, and their powers still remain. Henertron sources can travel around the galaxies; but the one source of the primal planet cannot leave its world.¡, if it does so, all the intergalactic system starts to fall, to die slowly.- Thor said to all of them while they where staring at him.

A few seconds of silence invaded the entire room.

-That planet does not need a sun , it is unlimited energy and materia as well.- Thor finished.

Tony moved a litter bit forward to the others from where he had been standing.

-¡But, hey!. Just tell me, you are saying that all worlds connections are damaged.- Tony Stark said to Thor at the same time he changed looks with the other members of that room.

-Yes, Correct.- Thor said.

-So if the Henertron source of your planet will not work to locate ours and it wont work to locate the Henertron source of that Primal Planet either, what makes you think earths source will work?- Tony asked to Thor.

-When both planets got connected in the imminent crash between each other, when the source of that planet fell into ours, it made a unique connection just between these two worlds.- Harry was explaining to all of them.

-¡But how come the universe is falling apart then?- Tony Stark asked.

-Because even that both worlds are connected, the link of the intergalactic was corrupted when the ultimate planet lost its source into ours.- Harry said.

Thor nodded to all of them.

-Our world connected to the primal planet, even that both are dying, it helped to remain the necessary power of our planet to locate our source and with that one, then locate the one source of the ultimate planet that got lost here and give it back.- Harry Potter continued.

-That is the reason then you believe the stone of resurrection still works and can help you locate earth source.-Nick Fury stated.

-No, it will not help to reach earth source, it will help to find the portals of this planet which will lead to earth source. When all portals become activated, they will show an ancient map that tracks earth source from where it is in the universe.- Thor said.

-For what I see, it could be in other galaxy then, our source.- Tony said in a bothered tone.

-¡Not at all!. It is in this planet, not even my brother was able to locate it when he tried centuries ago.- Thor explained.

-Humans, we have made a good work hiding it, so good we do not know where it is right now I believe.- Harry Potter said.

All of theme laughed!

-Listen, there is still a litter bit of a problem.- Harry said

-¡One more to the list!- Tony Stark said.

-Even that earth energy still remains because its connection with the other planet, yet it has malfunctions and power links of this world are being corrupted every second. If we want resurrection stone to work, we must locate batteries for it.- Harry Potter said.

-Said what motha?...- Nick Fury shouted throwing a bothered look at Harry Potter.

-¡Man, come on, you live in wonderland man, what do you mean with batteries, do you even now what is that!- Tony asked with a concerned and sarcastic tone.

-¡Shut it! I am trying to explain you that the resurrection stone needs to be powered up, and to do so, we need to find the other five things that fell into our planet when the other planet crash event happened.- Harry said in a higher tone at the same time he looked at the others.

-Wait it minute, you mean the five pieces of pure energon material?- Nick Fury asked.

-Those pieces came directly from the solid energon nucleus of the ultimate planet, they came with its Henertron source.- Tony explained, but was interrupted by another call he received on its high-tech suit. He moved backwards to take the call.

-My best friends already locate four of the energon pieces, my secret organization of worldwide threats call the Order of Phoniex found the first energon rock located on a huge safe case in Brazil, the rock was found by the alredy dead business man Mr. Hernan Reyes, who was a powerful millionaire proprietor of half Rio de Janeiro. He took that rock and considered as a precious material, unknowing its value he store it in its safe case, my Order went there but they learned that the safe case was stolen by two drivers that pulled it out of the high security police station in two vehicules.- Harry Potter said

-Yes, I learned about that, those people got all split with the money they stole.- Nick Fury continued.

-Not just that, when we found that safe case in Mexico and we got that stone. The drivers acceded to assist us on the research of the energon rocks. While we found the second one on the ancient lands of Mordor in Europe that was quiet an adventure there, the two drivers got in communication with us and explained us that they have tracked a secret muggle facility underground in Somalia Africa where they were making experiments with the energon rock.- Harry Potter explained.

-I heard about that, two drivers infiltrated by the train entrance to a Tricell laboratory and they stole something there.- Nick was saying.

-TRICELL Pharmaceutical Corp? What it has to do with these rocks?- Tony asked.

-Tony, TRICELL, is the successor of Umbrella Corp. You know the responsible of that biological incident in Ran...-Nick was saying.

¡Yes we learned about that muggle catastrophe! It was my first year as a rookie auror, we had some problems eliminating the monsters created by that company when they passed into our planet territories, some wizards unfortunately died! What a muggle problem was that really!- Harry mentioned.

-You stop saying that mugg.. word, sound like gummy shit. Tony this type of organization, we need them to stay far away from our path, they…- Nick Fury was interrupted by Harry, who continued with his explanation.

-The drivers stole that rock from that organization. There is nothing to worry about them, as I told you, we got already four of those rocks. The fourth one I personally found it on a lake called Toluka on Canada, near to a city called Silent Hill.. anyway, I do not know if the energon rock modified the environment of the area when it got mix with the water, because entire town was foggy and I felt strange presences that should not have been on that place. So I was able able to retrieve that rock I needed to assist an American muggle…Sorry an American guy to find his wife who had a strong connection to the energon rock. When we managed to eliminate that dark magic influenced by the energon rock, I become able to leave with it just after putting that lovely couple in safe.- Harry was saying.

-Those rocks have a powerful energy, capable of modifying the structure of a place where they are but this is random, they could strongly affect the place as they could change it in such low level we won´t notice.- Thor said to all of the members of the room.

-¡Exactly! But we are still looking for the fifth one. We strongly believe that all together with the resurrection stone, we will be able to power the resurrection stone to track the portals of the world, and then find the Source of Henertron of the planet.- Harry Said

-So what are we waiting for then? Is time to run gentlemen!- Nick Fury Shouted.

* * *

><p>IT WILL CONTINUE!<p>

**Please read and review so I continue with the next chapter! I will really appreciate your comments! Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanmade story, in any form, be it written, performed, or filmed, they belong to their respective owners/authors/production companies, and I am not making money from this in any way, shape, or form, it is solely for amusement.****

**THE ELDER CHAIN OF HENERTRON**

**Chapter 3: Rise of Darkness**

(THE MASSIVE CROSSOVER)

* * *

><p>-So what are we waiting for then?- Nick Fury asked.<p>

-Lets split up again. I will go ahead and try to….-Thor was interrupted by Tony.

-That will not be necessary, Black Widow just confirmed what we have been talking about a couple of minutes ago.- Tony said getting close to the others. High-tech device in his left arm went off.

-And?- Nick asked.

-Hulk and Blackwidow infiltrated a laboratory in north Asia. They found the fifth rock being studied by Destro. According to Blackwidow report. He had been using it to develop new entire nanotech living forms instead of its nanobots project, we do not now what exactly he was trying to create, but they neutralized him already.- Tony said.

-¡Tell them to research deep on Destro´s investigation and results, that metal ass face is dangerous!- Nick implied.

-Black Widow report mentions that Destro had communication with United States Air Force Lieutenant General Robert Brewster, according to Destro last informs, he lead his entire nano and molecular-bots project to General Robert Brewster in order to begin a Project called Skynet: Global IT.- Said Tony while looking at all members of that room.

-Ok, tell them to keep researching about that project, now, we must proceed to work with the energon rocks and the resurrection stone. Nick said.

-I will let my team to work on the assemble of the energon rocks with the resurrection stone and measure its power levels. Harry Potter said.

He continued.

-Ms. Granger, a personal friend of mine will work on the rocks assimilation.- Harry said, and then he continued.

-We strongly believe that the resurrection stone powered by the energon rocks will let us track the position of the elder portals of earth. Once we get there we must activate the portals, once they are activated, we must sight them to the ultimate planet position.- Harry said.

-That will not be necessary, this world and the other one are already connected; the portal will perform its power aiming to the ultimate planet.- Thor said.

-We must activate the three portals at the same time, if we do so…-Harry was saying but was interrupted by Tony.

-I know, an ancient triangle will illuminate the sky at night, that triangle shows the position of earth Henertron source, the only problem is that the portals must remain activated.- TONY said while he look at Thor and Nick Fury from one to another.-

-¡Yes I know! If the portals are not stopped, within minutes they could destroy the other planet. ¡But as you should know!- Harry smiled a little bit while he looked at the others in that room.

-¡The ultimate planet is an exception! You know, it is the rooth, the first one, so it is almost like the power of the portals can be consumed by that planet instead of destroy it. ¡Of course we can leave the portals activated and that is what we will do!- Harry smiled, he was sure of what he was saying.

Everybody looked at each other, Nick Fury sighted Tony, they kept looking at each other; Tony breathed strongly, Thor made a bothered expression with his face then turned back looking to a wall at the same time he placed one of his hand on it.

-Tony. We need to know if that stone combined with the energon rocks can be used to track the Henertron source of this planet.- Nick Fury asked directly to Tony.

- Well I need to put a hand in all of them.- Tony said giving a nervieus look to Harry then back to Nick.

-Mr. Potter could you please hand the stone to..- Nick was saying.

-Did any of you hear what I just said?. The only thing we can do is possibly track the portals then the source of Henerton. It must be in that way.- Harry Potter was saying, but was interrupted by Nick fury who spoke to Tony.

-Priority, we must know if energon rocks powering resurrection stone could crate an spectral assimilation range in the stone properties.- Nick was saying.

-Oh bloody hell?- Harry did not understand.

Thor turned back again and talked to Tony and to Nick.

-Are you sure this could be happening?- Thor asked.

-Positive, we must take a look again to the information your brother left.- Tony answered to Thor.

-Ok, what is going on?. Harry asked again.

-Thor, this is not a game, if the possession happened then we must use the resurrection stone as tracking device to the henertron source without using the Portals.- Nick Fury said

-¡Are you gone mad! ¡I already told you the way it must be done!- Harry said more excited.

-Harry, the possibility of spectral assimilation of the stone is..- Tony was interrupted by Harry.

-¡What the fuck are you talking about? What is this spectral assimilation? ¡Are you going to listen to me or what!- Harry shouted looking to the rest of the members of that room.

A 30 seconds silence covered that room, everybody with their faces lost in something but Harry´s, who had been trying to find some sort of back up from one of the others.

-¡Ok, that's fine then!.- Harry took the stone from that table and put it in its jacket.

-¡Me and the Order of the Phoenix will save you all the best way we know!.-Harry said going away from there heading to the door.

-¡He is coming back Harry!- Nick shouted to Harry.

Harry Potter stopped without looking back.

-What, what are you talking about, who is coming back?- Harry asked a litter bit bothered for the situation.

-Can you fill him coming back Harry?- Nick Fury asked again

Harry looked back to the room, to Nick, and to the rest of the members of that room.

-What, what do you mean If I can feel him?- Harry Asked again a litter bit more bothered but also concerned of the question.

-Of course you cannot feel him, You are not connected to him anymore, are you?-

-Wha…th...?.. Harry tried.

Nick moved a litter bit forward from his chair, he gave a strong look at Harry Potter´s eyes.

-¡Harry Potter, You know who… Is coming back, can´t you feel?- Nick said to Harry.

Harry Froze, his eyeballs strongly opened, he knew, but it was impossible, it couldn´t be.

-¡No, no, no, what do you mean!- Harry was saying.

It was pointless, he move forward to Nick Fury and stopped at the middle of the road.

He knew, as matter of fact he had really felt him coming back, even if they were not connected anymore, at the end he, Harry, he had grown up being him in a sort of way. Nick was not lying, everything is wrong now.

Harry took a chair close to a wall and sat on it at the middle of the room. He took a long breath, raised his face to the ceiling, his face got lighted slowly by the only light starting to get in the room from a small window on one of the walls, moonlight coming inside to that room in that night. Harry Potter returned his face to the rest of the members of that room, without really looking at somebody.

-Ok, Go on, tell me.- Harry Potter said slowly.

-Have you heard about the tale of the Three Souls?- Thor asked Harry Potter.

-Damn it! Here we go again with another story of three things fucking all up!.- Harry interrupted, with a nervous laugh.

It is said that in the whole universe, there is an element which can assimilate the purest form of energy that exist. This element, is considered the beginner, the one that can create life by itself as it can destroy it.- Thor was saying.

-The source of the primal planet, the primal source of Henertron, many believe.- Nick Fury stated.

-Yes! According to the tale of the Three Souls which explains the whole nature of the source. It mentions that the purest type of energy that the element needs to become the one and only, the existence of everything; it is considered the energy of a soul. According to the tale, this element must be assimilated with the energy of three type of souls, which have different concentration and power between each other.- Thor was saying.

-It must be a living soul, a half dead-half living soul and finally a dead soul.- Harry said, he stopped moving, his face down to the ground, like he had noticed or remembered something.

Thor put his eyes on each member of that room, and then he continued to Harry.

-As you might now, the Source of Henertron of each world is the element that provides all the power, magic, life and existence to its entire planet. Then!. The Prime Source of Henertron, the first element of the original planet is indeed the one that supplies all the others, it works as a battery to all universe system, if it is destroyed, the entire universe goes down with it. That means that…- All of them where listening ti Thor words, as he continue with a strong concern on his face.

-It is said that if the element assimilates or in other words, if it is possessed by the these souls, they all become one, they all become the first element!- Thor said.

-So what you are saying is that the souls will become the main element of creation itself, and it cannot be destroy or we all die?- Tony asked

-They will have the power of everything! They all together become something like..- Thor was Interrupted by Harry Potter.

-GOD!... Like, God.- Harry said In an easy tone. Then he threw a look at Thor.

-God is the word you were looking for.- Harry Said.

-¡You know what this is getting to out of proportion. Come on I mean! A GOD! You know what? I preferred the plan of Mr. Potter over here, it is impossible this could happen. I mean, How are we going to solve this? How are we suppose to return the prime source back to its planet without creating another threat for the universe?- Tony got frustrated.

-¡Easy, Tony!- Nick Fury said.

-You know, that's right, let me see If I Understood what you were trying to tell me. You are saying that the Element of Origin which comes from a fairy tale, it is indeed the Henertron Source of the primal planet, and that one of the three legendary souls that wants to posses that source, the Henertron Source of the Primal Planet, is the Death Eater Tom Riddle known as Lord Voldemort?- Harry Potter asked to the rest of them while he passed both his hands over his head, he seemed desperate and litter frustrated.

-I would not say Lord Voldermort soul is trying to posses the primal henertron Source. I would actually say that he is already assimilated to the Henertron Source.-Thor said slowly and calm at the same time he threw a look to Tony who was still messing with his arm electronic device.

Harry grabbed his head, close his eyes for a second, then he took a slow breath.

-Mr. Potter, when we had our last team fight against Loki, Thor´s brother, we succeeded, but at the end Loki´s body was almost destroyed. But his soul remained.- Nick Fury stated.

Harry Potter´s eyes were going from one to another.

-For some reason it got stock between this world and the other, he was only able to keep his existence by corrupting bodies of innocent people.- Thor was saying

-Then when we tracked down his last moved, we found something. We followed his presence, which was detected in a young girl called Samara, poor child anyway, Loki´s presence on her made her unstable and dangerous to normal civilians. She leaded us to a deep well where we found a lot of information about the primal element. That is when we figured out what he was up to.

-What are you saying Thor?- Harry asked.

-My brother left a small diary, we read it. We learned that he had actually found the source of Henertron, but he mentioned something else, when he was trying to assimilate himself to the element, he found that there was a presence inside of it already, a strong and powerful presence living already inside of it. What he wrote was clear!. One of the three souls was already in there, looking for the same, having the same purpose of my brother!.- Thor said at the same time he gave a strong hit to the table.

-There is more! There is a Prophecy- Nick Fury continued.

-Yes! There is always a prophecy!- Harry said grabbing his head once more.

-The prophecy is in the fairy tale, where it mentioned that the three souls wanting to posses the element, in some moment of their life time they learned about the Universe Quest, which is a meeting between the most powerful individuals of the universe.- Nick Fury was saying.

-Yes, my father told me about this, this supposed that happened around one hundred years ago. Unfortunately nobody knows what happened in that meeting.- Thor said really calmed.

Silence covered the enviroment for a few seconds, a slow and lightly rush of air travelled from the window to the interior of the room, it travelled between each other. Harry felt the air almost landing over him, but it was not just air what landed on him, that air came with something, something that made Harry remember, something he never paid attention before. Harry opened his eyes widely while taking his hands from his face slowly, his eyes focus, he was focused in his thoughts.

-Bloody Snitch! I knew, I always knew!- Harry mas shouting.

- What?. What are you talking about, What do you know?- Nick Fury asked curiously.

-I was there, I mean, I was not actually there, but I saw what happened in there!. Harry Potter was saying.

-Explained yourself Mr Potter!- Nick Fury Said.

-The universe quest was real! It truly happened! I was there.- Harry said while looking to the others.

-It was during my sixth year, the last one before I dropped. I was on a task given by Albus Dumbledore. I needed to find a piece of memory that could give us the clue of how to stop Lord Voldemort. When I got the memory from another professor, I went to the Pensieve, the pensive is a magical plate full of memories of one or more persons which one can access if we see through it. When I left the memory, it was necessary for me to wait until the pensieve had learned the memory, but I didn´t I was anxious.- Everybody looked really curios as Harry continued.

I took my head inside the Pensieve, believing I was going to see that memory but instead I was sent somewhere else. More than a Hundred years ago, I was sent to glory days in magical world, to a young Albus Dumbledore.- Harry stopped for a second to see the others faces, he stopped on Nicks Fury´s.

-I was sent to witness the Universe Quest meeting!-

* * *

><p>IT WILL CONTINUE...<p>

**Please read and review so I continue with the next chapter! I will really appreciate your comments! Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanmade story, in any form, be it written, performed, or filmed, they belong to their respective owners/authors/production companies, and I am not making money from this in any way, shape, or form, it is solely for amusement.****  
><strong>

**THE ELDER CHAIN OF HENERTRON**

**The Universe Quest**

(THE MASSIVE CROSSOVER)

* * *

><p>Harry continued.<p>

-This happened on unknown place for many people, more than 100 years ago. Seven individuals were around a fire in the middle of the forest of a Forgotten and secret land called Nerverland. This land has been the garbage of both magical and normal civilisations in many planets I believe, this land was created by ancient gods as a jail for all individuals that have tried or have been a possible threat for all Yggdrasil worlds, and for other threaten things also. Because not many individuals knew about this land, Neverland was finally chosen as the meeting place- Harry kept saying.

-So, you don't know where is it, you say is forgotten but at the same time, you have a name for it, Neverland, is that the name you said?- Tony asked interested.

-Well, yes! This land has magic, a power inside of it, it does not matter if you were a wizard, witch, a magical creature or a normal individual; once you are sent to stay there, the land affects you, is a weird land to normal humans and even for us, and once you get there is really difficult to get out of there; and if you try to you are pullback in just a matter of time, that is the reason is called Neverland, you never leave.- Harry said.

-So, the Universe Quest..?- Tony continued.

-Yes! As I was saying this meeting took place there, there was an old powerful man from the Kingdom of Asgard, Bor, phather of Odín.- Harry was interrupted by Thor.

-My Grandphater Bor?- Thor asked to Harry, his faced expressed incredulity.

-Yes! He was one of the members of that meeting. At his side was a huge lion called Aslan, the king of magic creatures in that planet and protector of the second kingdom of Neverland called Narnia. At his side was King Triton as the current protector of Neverland, the king of all mermaids around the deep oceans of Neverland and father of Guardian Princess Ariel, protector of the Caribbean seas in this world.- Harry was telling, but the curiosity of the others interrupted him.-

- I thought Neverland was protected by someone else.- Thor said to Harry Potter while he answered almost instantly.

-Yes, Indeed. Peter Alexander Pan Vonderkaylt. It was his full name. At that time he was given the task to retrieve the source of Henertron of our planet, so King Triton became the guardian of Neverland at that time.- Harry kept explaining what he knew to all of them.

All the others with their eyes focused on Harry.

Harry stopped for a few seconds to breath then he continued.

- The fourth one there was Albus Dumbledore, the powerfull wizard you already now, at his side there where another two powefull wizards in charge of the Asian continent, this first wizards was the primer minister and the second was the secretary of defense of the Asian magic government, their names were Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung.- Harry took another slow breath.

- And finally the last individual, the one that came from one of the most distanced worlds just as your grand phather Bor did.- Harry directed his expression to Thor, then he travelled his eyes from one to another in that room.

-The last one seemed to be the one responsible of that meeting, his name was Prime Nova, who came from the mechanic world, from the first planet.

And at that moment, all I could do was just listen to what they had to say.

* * *

><p>The night was coloread by a glowing and shining moon, the stars were backing up that light to all the area, a beautiful beach close to a rustic port, a celebration was happening on that port, music and people were moving all around the port, some of them enjoying a night swim.<p>

A couple of miles from that port into a half jungle half forest area, a glowing purple light coming out of purple flames was illuminating the face of seven individuals.

-There is no much we can do but wait-. Bor said, an old man with long white hair and barb.

All of them had their eyes on the purple flames.

-The prophecy is clear, three dark souls will emerge, Yggdrasil will be threated and the intergalactic line between worlds will be corrupted.- A powerful voice came out of a huge lion called Aslan.

-We must retrieve the source, to find it, is our strongest priority.- Prime Nova raised his voice over all, his height was totally superior from the rest of the members of the Universe Quest.

-It has been started already, it is being seek all around earth planet.- King Trtiton said, just before his trident shined showing its mythological power.

-The cosmic balance will fall if we can not find the source on time.- Shao Kahn said.

-I can not believe you were so irresponsible, so careless, it is your main element of power and you do not know where it is!- Bor shouted to the human individuals.

-I understand your preoccupation which it becomes a major preoccupation for the rest of us, you must have faith, we are going to find it.- Said a young Albus Dumbledore I his familiar calm and easy tone.

-Eventually, Yes, We must have faith. Now! There is a strongest concern to all of us.- Prime Nova showed himself concerned. All of them never took their eyes from the purple flames while kept having the meeting.

-Who must be the one to held the source of Henertron until the connection is made, until the prophecy comes to its climax? Prime Nova asked.

-Even that it bothers me that humans have been so distracted to take care of their element! Well, I still believe that earth creatures have the right of what they own. So I will say that they must.- Bor said

-¡I agree, Earth!- Aslan said almost groaning.

-¡Me too!- King Triton explained.

Prime Nova took his eyes away from the flames at the same time that the others, and all of them looked at the three humans.

-¡Do you agree?- Prime Nova asked to the three wizards.

They did not said anything but their eyes answered for them. Albus looked at Shao Kahn. Kahn knew it, he new Albus Dumlbedore, he knew always what he needed, what he wanted, and at that moment he knew that what Albus Dumbledore wanted and needed, it was of Shao Kahn to become the protector of the Source of Henertron of earth planet.

-My dear friend, Bor Sordon, You can count on that you will not have to regret your choice.- Albus said to Bor.

-And If I have to, even that my OddinSleep is coming soon, I will arrive to earth and prepare five special warriors to assist us all, that would be my last assistance to all of you.

-All right, So be it!- Prime nova said.

King Triton aimed his trident to the fire place and shot a gold lightbeam which made a small explosion which threw a bigger gold beam to the sky.

* * *

><p>-That is all I remember. And now I understand why Dumbledore needed to finish Voldemort so much, he told me the first time that Lord Voldemort was indeed a threat to the entire existence, now I understand he meant that the dark lord was a threat for the world and the entire universe.- Harry lost his eyes on the floor, just like the members of the universe quest, his brain start to work fast, he started to put all the pieces together, he felt like when he was on his Hogwarts years.<p>

-So you are saying this Shao Kahn might have knowledge of where is the source of Henertron.- Nick Fury asked Harry without actually looking at him, his eyes were close, trying to assimilate all the information they had at that moment.

-Well, we might know where to start, but we still need to find or to prevent the third soul assimilation to Primal Source of Henertron.- Tony said looking to all of them, his right arm still close to his chest with an hologram of data, numbers and Latin-American regions pictures, coming out of his arm.

-So then I suggest we all split up!..-Thor said at the same time giving a heavy hit to the table which created a strong noise and it also shacked the whole room.

-And I suggest we remain together.- Harry said slowly and calm, his eyes moving slowly from the floor to Thor, then to the others, with both his hands one touching the other one and vice versa, like if they were in love.

-But, You are saying Mr. Potter we must find Shao Kahn to locate the earth source which will lead us to the Prime source and also we need to look for possible profiles of the third soul which is in this planet according to the prophecy!- Nick Fury said to Harry Potter, his eyes focused on him.

-If we find the Shao Kahn that means we found the Prime Source of Henertron.- Harry Potter said, looking straight to a wall, his eyes were shining, like it happens when a mix of electrical light and moonlight reflects on the eyeballs of somebody.

The rest of them were looking straight to Harry, concerned faces.

-We still need earth´s source to corrupt the connection between both worlds but I expect we don´t need to do that. But looking for Shao Kahn is since now, our strongest priority.- Harry´s eyes travelled from Iron man to the others.

-Wait a minute man, what the hell are you saying, are you suggesting that Shao Kahn might be the...mm..the third soul?- Nick Fury said shaking his head and giving a tired and bothered look.

-Yes, Indeed, I believe he is- Harry continued.

-But, how come you are putting all this together?- Thor said throwing his hand half open to Harry, like if he was presenting an artist who is about to sing or say something.

-Because the Universe Quest is not the only thing I heard about Shao Kahn.- Harry continued.

* * *

><p>IT WILL CONTINUE...<p>

**Please read and review so I publish the next chapter! I will really appreciate your comments! Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE ELDER CHAIN OF HENERTRON**

**A Mortal Kombat**

**(THE MASSIVE CROSSOVER)**

* * *

><p>-But, how come you are putting all this together?- Thor said throwing his hand half open to Harry, like if he was presenting an artist who is about to sing or say something.<p>

-Because the Universe Quest is not the only thing I heard about Shao Kahn.- Harry continued.

-Two years ago I was pursing him, I had a confrontation against him and his army. Now when a couple of minutes ago I remembered that he was been given the order to protect the source, it all came to my mind, now I understand also what happen when the the Order of the Phoenix and the D.A. at my command attacked Shao Kahn territory.- He was explaining with details and with sort of happiness because he was being able to figure all out.

-Two years ago, D.A. Department started to investigate some strange muggle disappearances.- Harry started to explain to all the others in that room.

Nick Fury gave a disapproval look for that word Harry used.

-Yes we heard about that! That was happening all around the Asian continent!.- Nick said.

Harry continued. His face and look went back to the ground, his smile was changed for a more serious and concerned expression.

-We were not sure who was behind all this, but the reason we decided to put our hands on it, it was because we were reported that some of the normal humans that had disappeared. They all started to appear in strange areas of the magic world, but that was not the problem!- Harry´s look changed, it got more focused on what he was saying.

-They started to appear with some sort of magic abilities, abilities they were not born with, they were not wizards nor witches and they yet had some power with them and physical fighting abilities to.- Tony, Nick and Thor were paying attention as Harry continued.

-Unfortunately, they all were out of control, so we had to destroy them. Some time passed and we were able to track the position of the responsible of all this! continued.

First, we located Shang Tsung, we were studying their activities, and we learned what they had been doing. We managed to get a Shao Kahn diary were he explained that he had studied the properties of the powerful element of this world.- Harry continued.

-I did not figured ount until now he was talking about the source of Henertron of our planet; then he was managing to use Earth Source to manipulate the levels of vonailek and carbokron in human´s condition in order to give them magical powers!-

-But the results were unstable, some of them had physical modifications, others had only some sort of power.- Harry raised his head to now focus his look at the celling.

-Shao Kahn always wanted all the world to be for just one kind of people. Ours! For Wizards!.- And He was planning to make that happen! Harry continued.

-So. He decided to improve even more his plan. He provided not just magical abilities to all these humans, he also gave them martial arts training like all magic population in Asia.- Harry Continued.

- The reason he did this, it was because he did not want to waist the Henertron Source power in every human anymore, so he decided to choose the best candidate of all of them to do his research on making that human one hundred per cent magical.- Harry closed his eyes briefly and then looked at Nick Fury. Harry continued

-He decided to create some sort of a tournament. A tournament for all those modified humans. A tournament where only one would stand at the end. All fights were to the end, to the dead. It was madness. It was a Mortal Combat.

-Shit, are you serious?- Tony asked, he gave a nervous laugh about it.

Harry did not paid much attention to Tony´s comment; he just continued.

-We did not have much information about what was going on, or how to locate Shao Kahn and the source. So we decided to infiltrate someone of our team. A friend of mine. His named was Seamus Finnegan. As I told you before; these powers given to humans made them unstable, they could not perform much magic at all, instead, some of them, they just could perform some sort of spells which could be related to water, fire, wind, earth, ice, poison or other things, but only that they could performed.- Harry stopped for a second then continued.

-So that person who was voluntary from our team, he was actually the perfect match, Seamus Finnegan, considering that even he was a wizard, he was born with some sort of anomalies on his magic powers, all his power was focused on one element. Fire!- Harry continued.

-We requested an old muggle friend expert in martial arts, to train Seamus Finnegan, Sensei Splinter was his name; he disappeared a year ago, or at least that is what we know. We have heard he has been living on the sewers, not sure really, wouldn´t know why either.- He continued

-After four months! Seamus was ready, we infiltrated him as another tournament contestant, his fighter name given was Sektor, fighter name was chosen by character and multijuice expert Luna Lovegood who helped him on his character transformation.- Harry stopped to breath then he continued.

-Then. We just waited, the tournament started. It was horrible! Poor Seamus! In order for him to find the truth and even to survive, he needed to defeat the others, he never wanted that but he needed to kill to live. Fatalities all day!- He continued talking, his eyes back to the floor.

Seamus first report to us was given when he managed to defeat a contestant who answered to the name of Subzero. The civilian name of that human, was Chris Redfield, member of a Defence Corporation in America just before he got abducted by Shao Kahn. When Seamus knock him down, he did not kill him, in fact, he took him unconscious to a place where we took custody of him, Subzero is now in Azkaban. Harry continued.

-But we were able to retrieve information from Subzero and in accordance with Seamus report.- Harry turned his face to Thor and the others.

-We found out that two years ago when the two worlds were close to each other, Shao Kahn made used of his powerful device that until now we know it was earth´s source; and it used it to bring something from the Prime Planet.- Harry stopped.

-What the F?- Nick stood up for the fist time.

Tony turned off his device.

-Are you saying that it was not accidentally then!- Thor said, his eyeballs full opened.

-No! Now I understand! Shao Kahn made use of earth´s source to bring The Prime Source of Henertron into this planet!- Harry said with a unfeeling smile. Then Harry continued.

-Seamus, aka Sektor, he continued with his mission, for almost two months we did not had information at all until he confronted a powerful enemy called Kabalh, this guy was all burned up and seemed to have more abilities than the rest of the other contestants, eventually Seamus defeated him!. Right before he died he went conscious, then we learned he was not a modified muggle, he was actually a wizard just like Seamus but he was under the imperious curse which made him slave of Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung.- Harry continued.

-We knew him, We knew who Kabalh was, I thought he died burned many years ago on Hogwarts fight in 1997. But he did not until that day! His real name was Crabble, one of my enemies in school.- Harry breathed slowly, he hand out his wand.

-Lumus.- A tiny but shiny white light appear from the end of his wand. The whole room got lighted up when Harry whispered some words and the wand flew slowly to the middle of the ceiling.

Harry Potter had become a very powerful wizard, almost capable of doing all type of magic without the wand, just like Dumbledore did once.

-As I was saying. Just before Crable aka Kabalh died. He told Seamus that Shao Kahn had been using the powers of earth´s Henertron source so much that all individuals affected by those powers had developed a connection with our world´s source, they could feel attracted to it, they could feel the need of getting in touch with it and at the same time they could feel where it was in any part of the universe. It was like if the source had been demanding those powers back from all of them, and it was calling them all the time.- Harry was saying.

-So then Shao Kahn felt that he could be in danger if all those power-up humans tried to steal the earth´s source! Then he escaped once again!- Tony suggested, all of them were with full attention at Harry´s information.

-Exactly! At that moment we thought then that Seamus mission was over, we requested him to abort Shao Kahn pursuance! But, unfortunately, he insisted.- Harry´s smile was erased by a disgusted expression. Then he continued.

-Seamus, insisted on defeat Shang Tsung and obligate him to talk about Shao Kahn last plans, Shang Tsung was the second strongest wizard of all Asia. Our friend had a really glorious and historic fight against him but he was defeated, Shang Tsung almost destroyed Seamus body, he was about to kill the rest of Seamus when all D.A. Assault team appeared to confront Shang Tsung and his loyal fighters. We succeeded on destroying those evil monsters. I personally killed Shang Tsung!- Harry continued.

-Even that Seamus couldn´t defeat Shang Tsung, he manage to get the most important information we have until now, and that, I am about to tell you.- A strong silence covered that room for about fifteen seconds. They all exchanged some looks, but they needed to start to create the plan, which would save the world; so fifteen seconds of waiting wouldn´t mean anything compared to a safe future.

-According to Seamus, this is what Shao Kahn told to his friend Shang Tsung before he disappeared. " I had managed to understand how to mix my existence with the one of the main element! Once the four of us had become just one! The Elder Chain of Henertron! We will decide the faith of the universe! But my friend, you must help us to get to the prime world, once we are there we, the four, the chosen ones, we must remain on the nucleus of the prime world until the galaxies of Ygdrassil are a line! This will only last one hour! After that hour we will be completely one, God! The connection on the nucleolus must not be corrupted in that time! Or our souls can be consumed by the source into energy and we will be out of this universe forever!¨ The galaxies alignment will occur in exactly one month since now- Harry Potter finished.

-That's it!- Tony said giving a strong hit to the wall, part of the wall fell because of the metal mechanic strength of Tony´s suit.

-Now I can breath a litter bit more man!- Tony continued.

-Well, I am sorry for your lost man, I mean your friend, but he really helped us out on this! Tony continued to Harry Potter.

Harry answered a smile to Tony Stark.

-Well, You just don't worry, he is ok, he is alive.- Harry said.

-Shit, but you said his body was almost destroyed!- Tony said.

-You are right, but we receive some assistance we were not expected.- Harry continued with his smile.

-It was my first meeting with the one that gave us the information about the importance of locating all the pure energon rocks we could. His name was Prime Nova.- Harry said with a better smile.

-You got to be shitting us!- Nick Fury said with a nervous laugh.

-Once again. I am not! He arrived to our world just a little bit after the two planets meeting. The intergalactic travel finished him, he came to warn us but he was to weak when he found us, he noticed the condition of our friend Seamus Finnegan. So! He decided to mix his sparkle with the soul of our friend in order to help Seamus to be able to live.- Harry was explaining.

The others were listening, their mouths half open.

-When Prime nova mixed his sparkle with Seamus´s soul, both of them helped by a ritual made by witch Hermione Granger. Seamus changed, his body became mechanical! Something we had not seen before in magic world, but he also become more powerful, mixing what I call high tech and magic, strange but really usable I guess!. Harry finished.

-Well, ok, that is great. Now! Coming back to the main topic! If Shao Kahn had managed to assimilate himself to the prime source! We still need to find where did he left the source" We still do not know that! Also! How are we suppose to destroy them once they become one with the Prime Source- Nick Fury said in a funny tone.

-The only one to affect the Prime Source of Henertron is by attacking it with its same pure energy.- Harry Said

-And. That is?- Nick continued.

-The resurrection stone powered up by the energon rocks! That is the key and our only wepon against them!- Harry continued.

-Fine! We still don´t know where Earth Source is!- Nick finished.

-And I tell you, We do know where is it!- Harry said looking at him.

-Wow, Mr. Potter, right now looks like your mind is working on like ass kicking!- Nick Fury said.

- Forget about the resurrection stone. Well, I did mentioned to you all that we had a power-up human in custody since two years ago didn't I?- Harry Potter told to all of them.

- I also told you about how this power-up humans can feel attracted to the earth source. Didn´t I?- Harry continued.

They all now were looking forward to understand the plan

-Sub-zero will lead us to earth source, then, our world´s source will lead us to the Prime Source of Henertron. There is a strong possibility that they had crossed already to the other world by using the elder portals. So my friends, this is what we have to do.

Nick Fury moved the table away all of them got in a close circle, their face expressions were telling all, they were now sure of what they needed to do.

That meeting was over and then only one voice came from that room. The voice of Harry Potter.

-We must wait until our enemies reach the nucleolus and the time when the galaxies will be aligned! Then we have one hour to destroy Lord Voldemort, Shao Kahn an Loki and finally save the universe! And for that we must go with earth source to the Prime planet, we must go to Cybertron!.

(Fan Crossover)

By. Luis A.G. Monroy

REFERENCES

Stan Lee, Jack Kirby. Marvel Comics.(1963). _Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos #1. _

Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby. Marvel Comics. (1963). _Tales of Suspense._

J. K. Rowling. Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books.(1997-2007). _Harry Potter._

Takara Tomy. Hasbro. (1984). _Transformers._

Shinji Mikami. Capcom. (1996). _Resident Evil_

Heiichiro Toyama. Konami, Konami Digital Entertainment. (1999). _Silent Hill._

Chris Morgan. Neal H. Moritz, Vin Diesel, Michael Fottrell. Universal Pictures. Universal Pictures. (2011). _Fast Five._

Hasbro. (1964). _G.I. Joe_

James Cameron, Gale Anne Hurd, William Wisher, Jr. Orion Pictures. (1984). _The Terminator._

Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird. Mirage Studios. (1984). _The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

Han Christian Andersen. Walt Disney Pictures. (1989). _The Little Mermaid._

J.M. Barrie. Walt Disney Pictures. (1953). _Peter Pan_

Clive Staples Lewis. HarperCollins. (1950-1956). _The Chronicles of Narnia_

Ed Boon, John Tobias. Midway Games. (1992-2011). _Mortal Kombat_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanmade story, in any form, be it written, performed, or filmed, they belong to their respective owners/authors/production companies, and I am not making money from this in any way, shape, or form, it is solely for amusement.


End file.
